


The Mist

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [35]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	1. Chapter 1

Outside the air was as thick and murky as swamp water. [Gemini](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=37018997) was sitting in his chair by the partially open shutters to allow wind in but not reveal the inside of the house to the dense fog. He had a leg on a footrest in what should have been an uncomfortable position a knife in his hand as he carefully scraped down the nearly straight branch into an arrow shaft. He held it at an angle to his eye to check it's warp and wasn't displeased with its sway and balance. He added it to his small pile of already completed shafts he still needed to fletch.

He looked up at the sound of a lot of displaced air. He peered outside the window and looked up above the trees. He saw a huge, dark, shape drift across the sky. It was vaguely whale shaped but it was no sky whale. He grabbed the edge of the shutter and gently pulled it closed all the way.

With a slight grunt, he got to his feet and wandered back to another part of his home. In a spare room, [Aya](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=36805279) was looking into her cauldron with a great frown marring her elegant face. He meandered over to her and looped an arm around her waist. “Hey,” he said, putting his chin on her shoulder, mindful not to poke her with his short horns. “What's the matter?”

“I could say the same to you,” she said with a slight grin. “You need something? I'm a bit busy.”

“What I can't just come see you, make sure you're safe?” he asked and gently swayed with her. Her tail curled around his calf. She hummed contently and it was practically a whole sentence. “I saw something in the sky,” he said softly.

“Ah,” she nodded and leaned back against him. He kissed her neck and cheek and she gave a hum like a giggle as he nuzzled her and turned her head to kiss him softly. He grinned and kissed her back, squeezing her around the middle.

“This sensitive?” he asked, meaning the potion she was brewing.

“A little.”

“Drat.”

She laughed. “You poor, deprived, thing,” she teased him.

“I know I don't know how I survive I-

They both turned sharply at a low, loud, roar that rattled Aya’s shelves and caused the softly simmering potion to tremble. Aya grabbed his arm tightly, her bright blue eyes widening fearfully. “It’s okay,” Gemini said gently and gave her a squeeze. “We just stay inside and everything’s fine.” Aya frowned nervously and they heard a great displacement of air whoosh over their cabin. Aya’s grip tightened. “They’re just passing overhead, it’s okay,” Gemini whispered and kissed her cheek.

“Rosy,” Aya said.

“Hmm?”

“You need to go check on them,” she said urgently.

“Heh. Yeah, okay, good joke Aya. It’s a fog day, not even Doubt goes on patrol on a fog day.”

She pushed him off her, “They’ve never been in the fog,” she said, eyes wide. “And they were headed the direction of the Bird Song. You need to go check,” and she started shoving him out of her workshop.

“Aya-

“They’re my friend, Gem,” she said. “Please. Just make sure they’re inside,” she begged.

Gemini sighed. “Okay. Let me get my breastplate,” and he went to where he kept his humi armor and pulled it on. He tied the sides snuggly, using a bit of magic to make the ties loop and tie securely along the sides. Aya was waiting for him in the front holding his bow and quiver looking out of the slightly opened shuttered window to the north-west where the Bird Song was. “Hey,” he gently took the bow from her hand.

“I have a bad feeling,” she said.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Gemini said soothingly. “They’re a smart dragon. They’d know to stay inside. Not like they couldn’t see them too,” he squeezed her shoulder assuringly and took his quiver. He strapped the entire thing to his hip and went to the door. He hesitated and looked at Aya who’d followed him. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. “I’ll be right back,” he said. She nodded and he opened the door and slowly eased out into the thick mist.

He walked around the cabin, keeping close to the wall and looked up, squinting into the nearly impenetrable sky. He saw nothing but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything there. He darted past Aya’s small herb garden and got under the trees. They didn’t come below the trees. They were too big and the trees too close together and made it impossible to get through. He walked through the familiar hardwoods and ferns. The ground was soft from moisture and rotting leaf litter. To get to the Bird Song you had to get past a bit of a bramble patch. He pressed through, keeping his weapons close and for the most part, the thorns just scraped off against his lacquered breastplate.

On the other side of the bramble patch was a few trees and then a small clearing where the glass building that was the Bird Song stood. Gemini always thought it was a weird building and didn’t quite sit on the ground but was slightly elevated on a hard pad with Wind motifs etched into it. It looked a lot like a glass bird cage and he could only see it in the dense fog because of the light coming out of it. Not very bright. But bright enough. He looked up at the sky again and waited. Nothing moved.

He sprinted from the tree line through the short meadow to the Bird Song. He came to a dead halt at the door. There was a large amount of blood on the ground, staining the pad the Bird Song was on dark red and glittering from the freshly spilled blood. One of the glass panels the wall was made of had a _massive_ crack in it but the glass wasn’t shattered. It just looked like something huge had collided with the glass. Fearing the worst Gemini went inside the Bird Song. It smelled like a garden inside and was a riot of color from all the flowers Sigurrós grew. They were all lost on him as Gemini saw the florist collapsed on the floor in a pool of their own blood.

“Rosy!” he cried and lurched forward, dropping his bow and kneeling next to the wildclaw turned humi. He touched their shoulder and pushed them to the side to better see. Their left arm was torn to shreds and looked dislocated on top of it. Gemini’s green eyes were wide. “Rosy, Rosy,” he gently shook them to try and get them to wake up.

“Ehh?” [Sigurrós](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38898763) groaned.

“Shit. Good, you’re alive,” Gemini said. “Fuck- ah— bandages. Where?” he asked them frantically.

“Counter,” they mumbled.

Gemini scrambled to his feet and jumped over the counter and started throwing things left and right looking for the bandages. He found them in a first aid kit. He jumped back over the counter and rolled Sigurrós onto their back. It was even worse when he could see their entire chest covered in blood, their shirt completely soaked. They didn’t respond much when Gemini started doing basic first aid to their arm other than to whimper now and then. Gemini got it partially wrapped up and tied a tight tourniquet around their upper arm. “Okay. Okay, c’mon, we need to get you to Aya,” Gemini said and with a groan, he picked Sigurrós up. Aya could do something. She’d have potions and more bandages at the very least. Sigurrós groaned as Gemini picked him up under the thighs and leaned heavily on Gemini’s chest. “Just stay quiet,” he whispered as he pushed the door open with his hip. He glanced up, saw nothing, and bolted back to the tree line.

He crashed through the foliage, heedless of the noise he was making. He stopped, panting, on the other side of the hardwood and looked towards the other side of the clearing his cabin was. He could see the shadow of a huge shape above the trees. “Shhh,” he told Sigurrós to quiet their soft sobbing. Sigurrós silenced themselves and Gemini tracked the shape as it flew across the clearing and disappeared. He darted out of the tree line, to the side of the house and then around to the front. Aya must have heard him because she threw the door open and he ran in. She slammed the door closed.

“They need bandages,” Gemini said and laid Sigurrós down on the kitchen table. “They’ve lost a lot of blood,” he told Aya who came around the other side to check them over.

“This isn’t good,” she whispered and looked up at Gemini.

“Aya, bandages,” he said and gave her a little shove across the table. She fled and came back a moment later with a jug and a bundle of fresh bandages.

“We need to cut their shirt off,” she said, producing a pair of scissors. He nodded and she went to cut away the fabric but her hands were shaking so badly she couldn’t even get them under their shirt.

Gemini reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “I’ll do it,” he said and took the scissors from her. Aya was dead white and hugged herself as Gemini cut up the front of Sigurrós’s shirt and then the damaged sleeve. They gave a weak little cry when Gemini pulled the fabric off them. Aya picked up the jug, her hand still trembling, and dumped it across Sigurrós’s arm and chest. Sigurrós yelled, their eyes flaring open wildly and flailed a little. Gemini pressed them down on their good shoulder. “Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay,” he said, getting right in Sigurrós’s face. Sigurrós’s gray-blue eyes were wide and wild looking up at Gemini. “We got you. Just relax,” he said and gently pressed his hand against Sigurrós’s forehead, pressing his pastel pink hair away from his face. “You’re okay,” he said again and then glanced at Aya who was busily taking off the soaked bandages Gemini had wrapped them in and was applying new bandages.

“Big thing,” Sigurrós said weakly.

“Yeah. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay,” he promised. “Just relax.”

Then, like the frantic energy they’d had abandoned them, Sigurrós went limp and they basically collapsed onto the table. Gemini leaned close, putting his ear to Sigurrós’s mouth and was rewarded with the sound of them breathing. He looked at Aya. “So?”

She finished tying off the bandages before looking at him. “They need a healer. A real healer. He needs to go to Vrej.”

“Aya, it’s a fog out there,” he hissed. “They’re circling, I saw them.”

“If they don’t get to a healer they’re going to die,” Aya hissed back, part of her frill raising. “They’ve lost too much blood and my potion and poultice applications will only go so far. Without someone to seal their wounds properly, they’re going to bleed out.”

“Okay well, _how_ do you expect to get them there?” Gemini demanded. “Vrej lives on the other side of Which Island.”

“Fly,” she said.

“You’re… crazy. I love you but you’re absolutely crazy,” Gemini said, staring at her. Normally Aya was so rational and level-headed. Perfect for him and his nonsense. That she’d suggest they _fly_ Sigurrós to Vrej’s on a fog day was absolutely insane.

“I just said if we don’t get them to a healer they are going to bleed out,” Aya said. “I can’t do that. They’re my friend.”

Gemini turned away with a sigh and stomped back and forth across the kitchen a few times before going back to the table. “You aren’t going out there,” he said.

“Gem-

“I’ll take them,” he continued. “By Gladekeeper’s beard it’s lunacy but okay,” he threw his hands up a bit. “Strap them to my chest and I’ll fly. You are _not_ allowed to come. At all,” he said sternly.

“Gem, I can help,” she said.

“You are not coming,” he said. “I’m the one allowed to do bullshit reckless things like this where I might die. You are not.”

“They’re my friend too,” she insisted.

“I know and how do you think they’d feel knowing you got killed trying to help them? No. Absolutely not. Now help me get them up and strapped on. If you say that time really is of the essence then we don’t have time to stand here arguing.”

She glowered at him but didn’t argue. Instead, she went back into her workroom and came out with some rope. Gemini picked Sigurrós up from the table and positioned them in a decent place across their chest. Aya looped the rope around the two of them and then gave a wave of her hand and spoke an incantation and the ropes tightened, binding them together and binding Sigurrós’s wings down to his back so they wouldn’t get in the way. Gemini didn’t have to hold Sigurrós with his arms now and he could use them to cast magic if needed. “Spread your wings,” she said. Gemini did so and she took out a jar, opened it and tipped her fingers into the ointment within. She quickly drew several runes on Gemini’s wings with the white ointment and then a line across the forehead.

“What’s this do?” he asked her.

“A prayer to the Windsinger,” she said.

“Oh, sweet,” he headed for the door. She followed behind him and he opened the door. Fog spilled into the house and he looked at her. “This stupid and crazy but I love you so I’m doing it,” he said.

“Fly fast, fly safe,” she said and gently touched his face. “I’ll meet you at Vrej’s when the fog lifts.” Gemini nodded and like before kissed her and then stepped outside. Aya closed the door softly. Gemini flapped his wings and he felt lighter. He could feel the way the wind curled around his wings better than usual. He crouched and then jumped into the air at the top of his jump and threw open his wings.

The things noticed when he entered their space immediately. He heard and felt their movements around him but couldn’t see them. He looked up at the fuzzy disc in the sky that was the sun, aligned himself south, and dug his wings into the sky. They found him quickly and even when they got so close he could see their forms he couldn’t see what they were, make out any real details of them. One of them rolled in the sky and he dove to get out of the way. He came dangerously close to scraping Sigurrós against the tree canopy before, wings straining, he pulled himself back up into the sky, higher and higher.

A shadow came close and he sensed a great mouth opening as he felt hot air wash over him. He barrel rolled in time as they lurched forward and he heard the snap of their jaws like a toridae’s. Gemini climbed. He’d never seen one of these things outside of the fog. Maybe they wouldn’t leave the fog.

He breached the cloud line where the air was thin and even Gemini had trouble breathing. He saw them circling below like threshers just as dark shapes on the surface. He turned south and flew on. They chased his shadow across the face of the fog and Gemini looked down just in time to scream when one of them breached and lunged out of the fog, leading with their mouth. He tried to change his direction but there was another coming for him and they were so huge he could hardly accept what he was seeing or even comprehend what they looked like.

Two dark streaks flashed from the fog and coiled like a snakes to strike at the behemoths. One of them was a truly _huge_ imperial looking creature as black as the night sky with furious red eyes. The other was a smaller but still large serpent with a dozen fins across their head and covered in branches. They were both the same black color but the imperial thing shimmered with a crystalline and the smaller one had a subtle pattern on their hide. They hit the behemoth’s with a set of great roars and Gemini quickly flew away to put distance between himself and the great creatures who were starting to fight. The black draconic creatures were ripping huge chunks of flesh from the behemoths that Gemini still had trouble focusing on. It was like they were a mirage and he couldn’t quite see them. They were pissed at the black draconic monsters and dove back into the fog leaving behind a rain of blood. The draconic creatures gave chase, roaring.

From his chest, Sigurrós gave a pained little moan to remind him they were there. Right. Gemini tried to get his bearings, flew a bit more and then dived. He didn’t meet any more of the fog monsters and he skimmed across nearly the top of the swamp water and almost crashing into the mangroves that surrounded Vrej’s hut. Instead, he managed to kick his wings back and skid to a stop across the stepping stones just outside her fence made of crooked branches. He bounded up to her hut and knocked.

The pearlcatcher turned humi was slow to answer the door and when she did she peered outside through a crack in the door. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Gemini. Please, I need help. Sigurrós was out in the fog, they’re hurt,” he said frantically. Sigurrós had bled through all of their bandages by now and was starting to soak through Gemini’s shirt as well.

[Vrej](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=40398878) threw open her door. “Well don’t just stand there, come it,” she urged him and Gemini darted inside. Vrej closed the door and using her wings to propel Gemini in the right direction to where she had her operating room. She said a spell and the ropes fell away. Gemini caught Sigurrós before they could fall and Vrej had him put them on the table. “Cut off the bandages,” she ordered and gave him a knife and turned away to grab things from her cabinets and shelves. With a deft hand Gemini freed Sigurrós of the bandages Aya had put on them and then Vrej shoved him aside.

Gemini retreated back to the doorway, not knowing what to do. Vrej didn’t need him and several of her serthis familiars crawled out from seemingly nowhere to be Vrej’s extra hands. Listening to Vrej speak to the serthis in their hissing tongue was a bit terrifying. Draconic mouths shouldn’t have made such noises. After a few minutes, a copperhead patterned serthis slithered over to Gemini. “You no ssssta-y,” she said in accented draconic. Her black hair was pulled back and her hands had a few blood stains on them from helping Vrej. “Vrej need no audienccce.”

“Well, it’s a fog out there. I’m not just going to leave,” he said in a slow enough speech for the serthis to understand. He knew she wasn’t stupid but speak draconic too fast and you’d lose them.

“Then sssit in front,” she said. “We help friend.”

“They’ll be okay?”

“Brought to Vrej. Yessss,” she said.

Gemini frowned a little but saw nothing else for it. He nodded and left the doorway and went to go find somewhere to sit in her parlor. As he sat he realized all the arrows in his quiver had fallen out along the way and his breastplate was caked in blood. Now that he wasn’t frantically trying to save Sigurrós he felt a twinge on his wings. He looked up, bringing the joint down to look at it. Somewhere in that chase, the behemoths had grazed him and he had a large scratch that was bleeding heavily but was an overall superficial wound. He just tried to keep his wing at an angle to keep the blood from getting on anything in Vrej’s home and waited, playing and picking at his hands.

After a few hours the fog finally cleared and Vrej still hadn’t come out from the back. No serthis had come to speak with him either. He went to the window and looked out. The sky was clear and when he looked down at the porch in front of Vrej’s door there was more than a few dark stains on it. He should probably go home and tell Aya he’d gotten here safely but when he spread his wings he winced. The cut was superficial but it still hurt. He went and found a rag to blot at the dried blood and saw he was just being a baby about it. It wasn’t that bad. He opened the door and was about to fly off when he heard the flutter of feathery wings. A moment later he saw Aya come into view over the trees and dive-bombed.

“Gem!” she cried when she landed and immediately jumped into his arms. He was thrown off balance a bit but held her. “I was so worried! How’s Rosy, are they okay?”

“They’re with Vrej still,” he said and was so glad to have Aya safe in his arms again.

“Still?” she asked, her bright blue eyes wide with worry. “This entire time?” He nodded solemnly. “They aren’t… dead are they?”

“She would have told me if they were. Or one of her assistants would have,” Gemini said. “As far as I know they’re alive and she’s fixing their arm.”

“And you’re okay?” she asked and held her face in both hands.

“Yes,” he said nodding a little. “Got a scrape but it’s nothing,” he showed her his wing.

“Oh,” she said sympathetically. “It isn’t tended to?”

“It’s just a scrape, dear. I figured Rosy’s need was more urgent than mine.”

“Dray’gonsss,” a hissing voice called from inside the cottage. Gemini immediately stepped back inside and Aya rushed in. It was a different serthis. This one had piebald python markings on the tail and their dark skin was also splotched with pale skin.

“Rosy, are they okay?” Aya asked the serthis.

“They live now,” he said, leaning back a bit because of Aya’s sudden nearness. “Lady Vrej come sssspea’k with you sssoo-n.”

“Yes, good, very good,” Aya said.

Gemini gently pulled Aya away from the serthis. “We’ll wait until she comes out,” he said slowly. The serthis nodded a little and slithered back into the operating room.

“Oh they’re alive, Gem. I’m so glad. I was so worried,” Aya said.

“I kept them safe,” Gemini promised her.

They only had to wait a few more minutes before Vrej came out from the back. “Ah, you’re here too,” she said and nodded at Aya.

“Rosy, how are they?” Aya asked.

“Sleeping. Their life is saved. You are a madman for bringing them here in the fog, Gemini, but they owe you their life. If you hadn’t they would have bled out. Whatever attacked them got under the armpit, you have several major blood vessels there. I’m honestly shocked they survived at all from the sustained trauma,” Vrej said and put her hands together. “But they’re alive and are recovering in my ward.”

“Oh thank the Stormcatcher,” Aya sighed in relief.

“I… was not able to save their arm,” Vrej continued.

“What?” Gemini asked.

“It had to be amputated,” she said seriously.

“Oh gods,” Aya said softly and covered her mouth and grabbed onto Gemini. “They lost their arm? How much?”

“All of it,” Vrej said. “It is unfortunate but it was their arm or their life. I figured they’d want their life instead.”

“Can we see them?”

“They’re sleeping. You can come back later,” Vrej said. “Tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Gemini said even when Aya made to protest. He squeezed her so she wouldn’t say anything. “I’ll speak to Johanna about what can be done as far as prosthetics for them. Owen might be able to help.”

“Maybe,” Vrej said. “I did everything I could.”

“I’m sure,” Gemini said. “We’ll leave them in your care and come back tomorrow to see how they’re doing.” Vrej nodded. “Before we go could you do something about this for me?” he offered her his scraped wing.

“Heh, easy enough,” she said and collected a magical ‘paste’ in her hand. She smeared it across the wound and it immediately became numb. “Don’t fly on it. Take the bridge across and walk. When it dries and flakes off on its own you should be able to fly without issue again.”

“Alright. Thank you Vrej, for everything and on Sigurrós’s behalf.”

“I hope they feel the same way,” she said solemnly.

“You saved their life, I’m sure they’ll be grateful,” Aya insisted. Vrej just nodded.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Gemini said and carefully pulled Aya out of the healer’s cottage and out onto the porch.

“Their arm, Gem,” Aya said, sounding like she was about to cry.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he hugged her. “They’re alive. They can live without an arm. Or they can get a sweet prosthetic. It’ll be fine. They’re tougher than this, you know that.” She nodded. “Let’s go home, okay?” She sniffed, wiped her eyes and nodded. He took her hand and they started the walk back across Which Island.


	2. Chapter 2

The boards creaked when Gemini landed on Vrej’s porch. A few of her serthis looked over at him but otherwise gave him no notice. It was the hottest part of the day and he knew like most of them Vrej would seek shelter inside, out of the sun, out of the heat. He knocked. A serthis he knew well answered the door. They were russet skinned, with long, deep red, hair and red eyes with a nearly uniformly black tail except his belly was a yellow-copper color. He was the only one Gemini knew by name since he often assisted the guards in wrangling toridae and other nasty swamp critters. “Sobek, is Vrej in?”

“Yesss, sshheee isss in the back with her patient,” Sobek said in his soft, hissing, accent.

“Great, can I come in?” Gemini asked.

“I sssuposse,” and he opened the door wider for him. Gemini walked in and Sobek led him through the house to where Vrej was bent over a spare bed, her wings spread for some privacy. He heard her talking to her patient and then Sobek knocked on the door frame. “Vrej, company,” he said.

She straightened up and turned. “Oh, Gemini,” she said.

“I said I’d be back,” he said as if that explained everything.

“Yes,” she folded her wings and Gemini could just make out Sigurrós’s shape behind her. She went over to him. “How’s the wing?” Without asking she just took his wing in her hands and looked it over. “Healed well. You followed instructions. Good.”

“I try to always listen when women speak,” Gemini said.

“Don’t get smart,” she said giving him a look.

“I have never claimed to be that,” he said cheekily. Vrej let go of his wing. “Can I see them? Are they alright?”

“He’s awake. Be gentle. He’s still… getting used to it,” she said.

“Okay,” Gemini nodded and Vrej let him through. “Thank you again,” he said.

Gemini went over to the bed. Sigurrós was laying on it, looking out the window, the opposite direction of their amputated arm. Like Vrej had said it was cut off at the shoulder so there was no stump. They were shirtless but their chest was almost entirely wrapped in bandages and their long pink hair was over their hurt shoulder to hide it. “Hey, Rosy,” Gemini said, going over to their side. Sigurrós didn’t respond. Didn’t look at him. “You gave me and Aya a real scare you know. We thought we were going to lose you.” Sigurrós still didn’t acknowledge him. “I just wanted to come make sure you were okay. Well, relatively, of course,” he added quickly. “I told Johanna about what happened and she-

“Gemini,” Sigurrós said softly, still looking out the window.

Gemini perked up. “Yeah?”

“Go away.”

Gemini’s ears drooped a little. “What? Why? Did I say something?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Rosy, what’s the matter?”

He stiffened when Sigurrós turned their head ever so slightly and gave him a hard, almost angry, look out of their gray-yellow-blue eyes. It was only then that Gemini remembered that Sigurrós was a lot older than they looked. Not as old as Johanna. But older. Much older. “I lost. My. Arm,” they hissed. “Leave me alone.” They turned back to the window and said nothing more.

Vrej came over and grabbed Gemini’s elbow. “C’mon,” she led him out of the room and slowly closed the door.

“What’s the matter with them?” Gemini didn’t even know Sigurrós could _be_ angry, let alone be angry at him. They were always so nice and pleasant. Sweet would be a good word for it.

“He’s gone through a very traumatic event,” Vrej said soothingly. “I’m not surprised he’s lashing out.”

“I just… wanted to make them feel better. Johanna is talking about calling in a favor or three from some contacts she has in the Expanseto get him a new arm.”

“I know,” Vrej said gently, holding one hand in both of hers, she patted it. “But he needs to decide that. And he needs to be given time. Time to heal. Time to come to terms with his body now. It can’t be rushed.”

“I was just trying to help,” he said weakly.

“I know,” she frowned sadly. “But sometimes the best help is to just let them be. He’ll come around, I’m sure. Just give him time.”

“Okay,” Gemini bobbed his head, his brows knit into a frown. “I’ll go tell Aya. She wanted to visit them but if they don’t want to see anyone…

“I’ll let you know when he’s ready to see others,” she promised and slowly led him to the door.

“Okay. Tell them Nila and Arianna are taking care of their plants while they’re here.”

“I will,” she smiled a little.

“Thank you. Uh— I guess I should go then.” She opened the door for him. He cast one last look back into the hut at the room where he knew Sigurrós was lying before looking at Vrej worriedly. She gave him a reassuring smile and he stepped out onto the deck and took off to go back home.


End file.
